League of Legends : The Enhancer
by Spireal
Summary: A political issue concerning Freljord and Piltover is settled on the battlefield, where every champion is invited. The winner will make the decision alone. However, to achieve victory, the "legends" will have to join forces to take down a unique monster...


If there's one thing that all Runeterra armor can't stop from coming to the body, it's the Zaunite atmosphere. Because if the perpetual gray sky could be mistaken by the optimistic ones for a weather caprice , they would easily speculate on its contents after their nostrils have tasted the scientific city state's sandbox.

This micro- climate isn't the reason why Kayle is on the Corrosive Plain. There was a political issue to resolve on this Field of Justice, which opposed Freljord to Piltover . Ezreal , the ambassador of the City of Progress had indeed reported that Freljord was "an impractical land for civilian traffic and for diplomatic movement of other residents of Valoran " Therefore, Piltover urged King Tryndamere and Queen Ashe to build roads , at least paths, to their main belongings. Aware of the cost of such a labor , they were ready to provide them needed supplies . Freljord refused, affirming their independence and identity.

All this could have stopped there if surprising alliances weren't created.

Ionia, because of their environmental beliefs, and the diplomacy of Noxus, admiring the strength and resistance of Frejlord people, signified their opposition to the project. Moreover, Noxus hoped that Demacia support their opponent to indirectly fight against them. Yet Demacia did not choose any side, and only Zaun officially allied with Piltover .

Although they're Piltover's competitors in the technology field, the zaunites wanted this alliance to strengthen diplomatic relations with them. In fact, they want them to bring to Zaun something they will probably never can invent, but something they need to improve their reputation: a pollution inhibitor. Of any size, shape or energy demand. The Corrosive Plain threatens Piltover and their own city-state: Zaun

The League Of Legends, wanting to defuse any conflict since the Rune Wars, imposed the Fields of Justice to resolve the issue. But there was a theoretical problem: It wasn't a war between city-states, but between two coalitions of different origins. Every champion had a different opinion, whatever its origin.

The Institute of War therefore considered that a classic direct combat wouldn't be a good idea to decide the issue. The decision would be up to the man or woman or thing that will kill the Enhancer, lonely master of the Corrosive Plain. Only Kayle, the Millennium protector of the League, couldn't take part in hostilities, being designated arbitrator.

The Judicator up the palm of the hand forward, as if to strike the air. As astrike without giving him the respect that a blade can give.

«THIS is your goal "

Thus she pointed Enhancer. As a flag, an inhibitor, a Nexus. But certainly not as Tryndamere did:

" An organic golem. Never saw that beauty. "

Or as Caitlyn did.

«A unique target "

And certainly not like any Runeterra civilian would have. These civilians, who can't understand the original parade of the League, couldn't conceal this vision of their memory. This anthropomorphic creature, whose whole body seems ready to escape through the cracks of his scattered rocky skin. A sort of second life wanders among its members.

«POWERING InnnAAAAAAAHHHHHH !"

Vi , with little interest in the study of Valoran's fauna, had loaded fist and brute phrasing forward, the formerly passive creature. But the most surprising thing wasn't the attack. It was her almost immediate grounding. All Allies and enemies became disillusioned : If a monster can take down the number one daredevil of Runeterra by a simple counter-attack, it should be quite a challenge. All thought that except Jinx, splashing her annoying laughter and song parody on the ears of the assembly.

The former criminal twisted more and more from pain to an obediently stop.

«Damn, I cannot even touch my body without making it hurt like hell ! "

The Enhancer was back in its usual place , as if nothing had happened , looking at Vi , taped to the ground and unable to get up .

Without daring to think, Soraka and Sona rushed to the half of "Piltover's finest", healing her as best as they could.

"It won't change your reputation , Vi " said Katarina , sitting back from the meeting. The applicant considered answering, but the slightest movement of her muscles produced intense pain. Soraka turned to the champions, her wrists crossed at his horn level: Vi was incapacitated.

"Can someone tell me what kind of monster is it? " Nasus asked anyone able to respond. Kayle was this person, after a tiny inspiration.

«You're facing the Enhancer . It has the power to strengthen a part of its body to choose from, making it stronger and applying a hypersensitivity poison, causing unbearable pain. If you want to know how to beat it, all i can say is that Vi's approach is not the best "

After consultations scattered, small groups of humans and monsters engaged the Enhancer, while some simply watched the fight. The melee fighters placed around the Enhancer, swiftly varying their different techniques. Feeling a new threat, the creature pushed his closest attackers back with a slight yellowish smoke, which seemed to gnaw the eyes of those who refused to see any danger inside it. Even Tibbers rushed to ask for its mistress' arm.

The voluble life inside the Enhancer suddenly began to stop at its left arm, then brutally jumped . All the pieces of its rocky skin gathered in this place , revealing for the poor parts a kind of green lava. This was where to hit.

The now improved Enhancer charged Poppy, who had the misfortune to ignore the fog it had created. The Demacian collapsed, uncaring her hammer Whomper and shield, and wriggled in the same way Vi did. But she did not have the right to be helped (and she wouldn't have wanted so) because the vast majority of champions have resumed their attacks. Only Evelynn noticed her: she placed his shield and Whomper side by side to form the letters O and P to its near- corpse.

Champions who could still fight got up, attacked, and fell again. They were healed, and it kept going. Tactics were shouted as quickly as abandoned. Even the distance couldn't guarantee safety.

While some fifty champions were busy frantically trying to at least make the Enhancer flicker , Zyra shouted :

"I can't sow my plants on the corrupt ground. I will try my Vengeful Thorn to hurt him. Be fair play and let it focus me so I can die by his blows! "

"You can't do it» Kayle said «This monster can't kill anybody "

All brawlers slowed down their pace, surprised by this statement.

«All his shots are non- lethal «continued Kayle . " The pain you feel is the poison, it means nothing. This monster cannot be a victim and that's why he was selected by the Institute of War and it was found that no respawning should be necessary "

"Sometimes death in battle is a luxury " murmured Karthus

"It is only a luxury for people of flesh , their armor obviously can't save them " said Xerath .

«In fact, the poison has no effect on non - organic entities ... "

Heimerdinger was measured out of his silence.

«... but have you not noticed that it directly fight THESE champions ? "

On these words, a second burst of champions began to assault the Enhancer, supported by archers , mages and all those who could inflict damage at a distance . Orianna , Xerath and Mordekaiser were instructed to distract the monster. However, this technique had only limited success, the Enhancer constantly switching enhanced parts of his body.

After ten long minutes, all committed champions were down. Some crucified by poison, others stunned by the repeated assaults of the Enhancer. A dozen people who have not yet engaged in combat were left both feet kissing Zaun's ground. With The Enhancer showing no particular sign, even combat fatigue, there was no reason for remaining champions to go try their luck.

Yet one dared to occupy the Enhancer: Ziggs . Alone, he threw mines and bombs at the monster, while constantly moving. More agitated than the body of the colossus, the yordle ran in all directions and was the only one not to have been touched yet. Squeaks mixing madness to nervousness punctuated his every move.

Suddenly he stopped, struck by a flash of Enhancer still had not approached him .

This attack came from Varus , in possession of a Runaan 's Hurricane .

While Kayle was about to engage him, he swung with malice: «Oops, I'm afraid i've just helped "

The archer began to hit the monster, applying the blight at every shot. The outgoing duo flash object struck the defeated champions, finally putting an end to their suffering, allowing them to fight back with the same vigor as before. Seeing his colleagues back in pairs, Varus returned to its original bow and continued to hit the Enhancer from afar.

All the champions were now in the attack, some complaining about not being able to reach the monster because of the crowd in front of it.

Three minutes were enough to finally get the monster down, not without takedowns, demacian taunts and noxian insults.

When the time had come to know who had delivered to killing blow, and so who finally had the last word on this story, nervous laughter were heard. The last shot was made by Sona Buvelle with his Hymn of Valor.

The announcement made, Jinx reached for Fishbones and grabbed the neck of the silent musician with her arm.

"It was MY victim silent lady! I did all the work, and this is a stupid note that put the meany monster down! It's not fair! You agree, Fishbones ? "

" Sona? Stands for so narcissistic" she replied to herself, with a deep voice, by moving the mouth of her trusty rocket launcher.

Kayle's glare pierced her helmet. Having noticed that made Jinx release Sona.

"Of course, over a hundred fighters , Sona wins ", dropped a confident Draven. "Can we just decide by the combat style? "

"The decision belongs to Sona . ", the Judicator said, her voice drowned out by the absurdity of the situation. " I'll ask the Summoner to translate her thoughts "

After a few seconds, Kayle was informed of the decision of the musician:

" Sona said that, given the course of this battle, the enhancer must have lived his last fight . If this conflict has the potential to lead us to this resolution once again, we must then close the issue definitively. Piltover will build a simple and practical path from their city-state, crossing Rakelstake , The Ursine Village and The Howling Abyss . This road will respect the people and the landscape of Freljord . If Piltover must commit to not build more infrastructures, Freljord have to respect the track. "

Pouts slightly emerged on the main supporters of the two sides.

«Clumsy attempt at conciliation," began Ezreal . " The cold will freeze the pa... "

" POWPOWPOWPOWPOW ! "

The meeting turned to the voice of Jinx, still shooting at the monster's corpse

" I've beaten a mean golem today, why care about could? I'M the number one threat! "

" Isn't it , FATHANDS ? " she exclaimed , pointing Vi and dropping her arms, as if she just caught an anvil . "As the REAL big winner, I think we need to EXPLODE THE COLD! "

Jinx ignored the false vexed mines of native Freljord champions and turned to Ziggs

"There must be a way, right?"

Then to Heimerdinger

"No? "

The lack of response disconcerted her.

" Science is not fun " she decreed , returning hitting the lifeless body of the Enhancer

After this interlude , Nunu redirected attention to him, and once assured of it , nodded his head .

«Exploding cold? Seriously? «Janna whispered , annoyed that Jinx could hear this irony as a true approval

" No, for the road. Freljord doesn't want to deal with the Enhancer anymore. It's a war threat, not a diplomatic one. We're ready to have this path symbolize this unique combat "

"Sona decided so, it's not a choice» muttered Kayle . She continued, more clearly "I think we're done. Jinx? Let the Enhancer alone, you don't want to be here when it respawns in the middle of your little celebration. Everybody, unsummon! "

As all champions disappeared one by one from the Corrosive Plain, one last saying was heard:

"Looks like I found something to improve my Noxious Traps… Reporting for Duty! "


End file.
